Catcher or Pitcher: A Brotherly Challenge
by Thatzly
Summary: They haven't been working at the Host Club for even a week and already Kaoru is tired of it. Why does Hikaru always get to be the lead in their acts? This game would be the deciding factor.


**NO OWN OUWAN. Though I do own this story. NO TAKE!**

* * *

><p>"You were the pitcher yesterday too, Hikaru!" Kaoru threw his bag on their bed in a huff, and sped past his twin to go pout at their desk. He chose to ignore the presence that approached behind him and instead keep himself busy. His hands reached for his laptop only to have another pair of hands yank the electronic away.<p>

"Listen to me, Kaoru! Stop ignoring me." Hikaru glared down at Kaoru and held the laptop over his head. Even when Kaoru stood to reach for it he moved it further out of his reach. However being the same height had its disadvantages when the other person also has the same arm span. He had to move to standing on the desk chair to keep it away.

"Hikaru!"

"Just listen to me!" Hikaru glared down at Kaoru.

Whomever claimed that they never got into fights didn't know them well enough, not like they'd let anyone get that close anyway. Everyone assumed that just because they were inseparable that they never fought or had disagreements like regular brothers do. What a bunch of bull, but it was too amusing to dispute it. They'd let the idiots at school believe that their relationship was the ultimate form of brotherly love.

Kaoru flexed his fingers, curling them and uncurling them into a fist. He looked up to return Hikaru's glare. It wouldn't be long before he exploded. He'd never punched Hikaru hard enough to cause any bruising but this time he might try to. He'd have to be the catcher in the act if he went to club with a black eye.

Instead of turning into his more aggressive twin he took a deep calming breath. His eyes closed momentarily and when they reopened all frustration seemed to have left him.

He looked up with awe. "Oh wow! My laptop is floating!"

This did not please the now poltergeist brother.

"Yeah, it is and it'll be on the floor if you don't start seeing me soon," Hikaru threatened.

"I should call mom, I think the room is haunted. I'm starting to hear weird noises." Kaoru put a finger to his chin in mock thought. "I wonder if I left my music on. It should've stopped playing once the laptop was closed though."

"I wonder what it'll look like after it hits the floor," Hikaru commented. One by one his fingers were pulled away to no longer give the item the support it needed. It slid out of his hand and Kaoru scrambled to catch it underneath him. Kaoru shot him a victorious grin when it landed safely in his arms, although it barely hung in the arms to be hugged to his body.

"I'll be honest. That was a nice catch," He smirked. "Get it, Kaoru? Because you're the catcher."

"THAT is why I don't want to talk to you, Hikaru!" Kaoru fumed. He slammed the laptop on their desk. "I'm tired of being made fun of! In the acts you make me act like some kind of...baby! You're just a few minutes older than me!"

Hikaru stepped down from the chair he stood on and crossed his arms, a mocking grin on his face. "I'm still recorded as the eldest child."

"I don't care," Kaoru sneered. "Stop making up those stories you tell those idiot girls and stop making me do all the talking. You can't just tell them a story and then leave _me_ to elaborate and answer their questions on my own."

"I don't like talking to them..." Hikaru grumbled.

That they could both agree on, but now that they had agreed to work for their new blond headed idiot of a boss they had to. Besides that, they were scared of what the idiot's vice president would do to them if they did.

"I don't either. We're a grade lower than they are, what could they possibly want to hear from us? And, isn't it a little weird that they want to watch kids younger than them essentially molest each other."

"I'm not giving up my position."

"Then we'll quit."

"The vice president is going to kill us!"

Kaoru yawned, and waved his spazzing brother off. "His name is Kyouya. I'm not as scared of him as much you are. I'll deal with him."

"No. Let's make a deal."

"Like what?" When Hikaru didn't answer Kaoru thought up one on his own. His lips twitched upward. It would be perfect. Awkward, but perfect. "Do you remember when we were leaving club yesterday?"

Hikaru nodded. "We took a different route to the limo so we could get a better look at the school."

"Exactly, and we overheard a conversation." By the way Hikaru stiffened and rubbed his arm uncomfortably it was obvious he indeed remembered. Although, he looked like he wished he didn't. "They were talking about gay porn."

"Kaoru...if this has anything to do with that..." Hikaru warned. Both knew the minute the challenge was voiced they would be obligated to act on it. Denying any form of challenge was unheard of unless there was the argument of safety. "Kaoru...don't."

"I want to take the challenge. Apparently it's popular, I heard some kids in our class talking about it too a few days before yesterday. It proves our masculinity and our sexual orientation." The smug younger twin seemed to enjoy the hiss that his words enticed from his older brother.

Challenge set. No backing down.

"Conditions?" Hikaru grumbled unhappily.

"Whoever gets hard first has to do the others project, and the one who can last the longest doesn't have to be the catcher in the acts. Meaning they're the pitcher. Deal?"

Hikaru shook Kaoru's hand with a new-found flame of determination in his eyes. "Deal."

Kaoru pulled up his web browser and searched the internet for the new site they'd learned about. Then after finding it, pressed 'gay.' The multitude of images had both boy's ear flaming and their faces dark with a blush. "We're sure about this right, Hikaru? I've never really watched stuff like this before, and starting out with something like this..."

Hikaru shook his head. The one making the challenge questioning himself? Pathetic.

With a new resolve, he pushed away Kaoru's hand and clicked the first image he saw. "Take off your pants," he commanded. When he got a questioning gaze from his twin he sighed. "It's easier to tell when one of us gets hard. Boxer's too now that I think about it."

"I'll just take off everything. It's weird to only have my shirt on," Kaoru groaned and set out to do as he was told. He couldn't help but let his eyes shift over to watch Hikaru remove his own clothes and then to let his eyes drop to the one area he hadn't seen since they'd stopped taking baths together. Hikaru apparently had the same idea. Their eyes met and just as quickly turned away from each others body.

"I'm going to start it now..." the eldest twin warned shakily.

With a click of the play button the frozen image began to move. Both watched the screen with embarrassed awe. The heat in their faces never cooled, if anything it grew hotter. Why were they watching this again? It had been a stupid idea. It wasn't arousing them, if anything it was making them squirm from the awkward tension in the room.

The men in the movie so far did nothing but talk sensually to each other. There was maybe a small touch or grope here and there but otherwise if someone walked in to check on them it looked nothing more than a regular movie with gay undertones. You'd have to subtract the factor that they were both fully nude, however.

It was when the two men began to kiss that the awkwardness grew. Hikaru couldn't tell if it was due to the sexual tension, or the fact that the way the two actors slobbered over each other was a train wreck in disguise. His interest piqued when clothes began to be ripped off, literally. The brand looked like shit anyway. If he or Kaoru saw someone wearing awful clothes like that they'd probably rip them off too.

It was soon made clear who was the dominant of the two in the awfully acted scene. One of the males in the video had now trapped the other against a wall and-

Oh god it was getting unbearably hot in the room all of a sudden.

He couldn't really be turned on by this, right? Two men screwing each other was disgusting and unnatural! How could they touch the others privates like that? How would they even screw each other? Well...he knew but it sounded awful.

Hikaru fidget in his seat beside Kaoru. He looked over at his twin who bore an expression a poker master would be proud of. He trailed his eyes down his twin until they reached the limp organ in his lap. His brows furrowed and stared as his mind began to wander.

Could he ever touch someone else beside his own? It sounded unpleasant but for some reason it didn't disgust him as much as it should, and that was what disgusted him.

His eyes lift to the screen when he felt Kaoru's eyes watching him with interest. If he had a heart condition he would be dead by now from the way his heart pound at the sight that greeted him. The men had moved to a bed and the one under the dominant male was moaning in desperation. It didn't occur to Hikaru why he was making those noises until he saw that the dominant male was pumping the others arousal with a slow speed that would piss him off if he were in that situation.

After a moment of utter silence in his mind from what he'd just thought everything exploded. Hikaru's mind flew and flooded with questions and broken thoughts. He'd really thought of himself in that situation! What the hell? The worst part about it was that that a familiar heat had begun to pool in his lower stomach at watching how the...were they called "uke's" by the fangirls? It didn't exactly feel right to call him the catcher in something as erotic as this.

Hikaru's mind paused once more. Erotic? Okay, now he was scaring himself. Still, he was actually becoming turned on by the image of the uke being slowly tortured like that.

"See," Kaoru pointed out, face still stern. "I act nothing like that. I'm more the pitcher type."

This time Hikaru wasn't imagining himself being the one underneath being touched like that, he was seeing himself controlling the situation. His breath hitched and he squeezed his legs together as if that would stop Kaoru from seeing his twitching member as it came to life. Looking over, he was thankful that Kaoru's eyes were glued to the screen in what looked like fascination and...arousal? The way his breathing had grown heavier since he'd last checked on him it seemed to be true.

"And," Kaoru interrupted. His voice was different, deeper, and Hikaru was sure it wasn't puberty this time. Or, maybe this was a part of it. "I'd never make sounds like that."

Glancing down at Kaoru's lap again Hikaru still couldn't answer the question about Kaoru's arousal level. He'd gotten a little thicker than last time, but unlike himself his wasn't awkwardly elevating. It was more dead weight. Hikaru turned and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will the images away. All he managed to do was bring attention to himself by his now loud and heavy breathing.

His overactive imagination was always welcome in class, daydreaming made things go by so much faster, but imagining himself as the one over top of the uke was not okay. The fact that it'd also replaced the uke with Kaoru, his _twin_, was also, most definitely, _not okay_.

"You lose, Hikaru," Kaoru smiled. Hikaru clenched his legs together harder, and refused to acknowledge his brother. "I guess that means we move on to the next round."

It sounded like Kaoru was more relieved that excited about his victory. A confused Hikaru looked up to meet Kaoru's eyes, only to have them divert away quickly and turn back to the video.

He watched Kaoru with a smile. "You're turned on, aren't you?" Kaoru's non-responsiveness egged him on. "You would've lost soon I bet." Kaoru bit his lip and lift a leg up onto his chair, but not before he got a glimpse of Kaoru's now fully engorged length.

"You were waiting so that you could fully enjoy the show," Hikaru gasped. Suddenly it made sense. "That's why you're so relieved that I lost first. You're really that turned on, Kaoru?"

Kaoru whipped his head around to glare at him. "Stop making fun of me, Hikaru. Remember that I won and you lost!"

Hikaru's face lit up. "At least I'm not as hard as you are. I bet you'll shoot off before me."

"Tch, I've figured out when you masturbate." Hikaru stared at Kaoru, not sure where he was going with his insult.

Okay, he figured him out. Not a big deal.

Kaoru smiled with dark amusement. "You're never gone for very long, Hikaru. You leave and you're back in just a few minutes."

"You..." Hikaru growled. He stood, nearly knocking over his chair. "What are you trying to say, Kaoru!"

Kaoru also stood, glaring right back at his twin with intensity. "I'm saying your self-control sucks!"

Movie now forgotten, Hikaru pushed his brother back. He meant it to be a threat, honestly, but he got a little more than that. Kaoru stumbled back, causing him to back into the chair. In his attempts to keep himself from falling he'd grabbed onto Hikaru, only to make him off-balanced as well. They both fell to the ground with surprised cries of pain. Hikaru was the first to recover from the shock and to be faced with Kaoru beneath him. It took him only a moment to realize something else as well.

"You got off on us arguing? I think you're leaking on my thigh."

Kaoru sputtered for a moment before trying to push Hikaru off of him. "So did you! You're just as hard as me now. Stop pretending you're not turned on and that I'm the bad one here!"

"But I'm not-"

"The boner poking me says otherwise."

Hikaru grumbled low under his breath. "Fine, I'm a little turned on. So? That doesn't mean anything. It's natural for our hormones to cause weird things like-"

"Getting turned on by gay porn?" Kaoru filled in.

"Yes, and-"

"Being hot for your brother?"

"Let me finish at least one-"

Kaoru smirked. "Sentence?"

Hikaru let out out a feral cry and pushed his twin harder into the floor, he took a hold of his wrists as well for protection. He could have sworn he heard Kaoru let out a weird noise, but that could also be the movie finishing on the screen. Kaoru was also squirming under him, not in his usual way when he was trying to fight back. It was more like he was trying to angle his erection closer to the thigh it leaked on.

"Yes, one sentence. You're really pissing me off tonight, Kaoru." Hikaru seemed satisfied at finally getting a full sentence in without being interrupted. Surprisingly, not only did he get a sentence in, he'd done something else as well.

Kaoru's breathing grew quicker and he looked away so that he could try, but fail, to hide the flush creeping up his chest and to his face. His squirming also had become more urgent, but this time he knew Kaoru was trying to push him off.

"Hikaru, get off me." Kaoru's voice still came out in the new deepened tone. "Hikaru, I'm serious get _off_."

Kaoru looked more distressed than pissed which threw Hikaru off.

"Why should I?" He pressed their bodies down to emphasize this. A glaring mistake on his part. Both gasped and shuddered at the sensation it brought. It was just as good as when he was touching himself, but with an intensity that had him craving for more.

Kaoru seemed to not have the same craving, however. He'd closed his eyes and now had a pained expression on his face. When he spoke his voice came out strained. "Hikaru, please get off."

A rush of arousal ran through Hikaru and straight down to his pulsing member. "No."

Kaoru groaned, and bucked upward to make their erections meet again.

Hikaru's grip tightened on his twin's wrists. "I'll leave you alone if you take back what you said about me."

Biting his lip, Kaoru repeated his earlier action, this time eliciting a pleasured gasp from Hikaru. The heat pooling in their stomachs was enough to make them pause and stare at each other as if that would give them the answer to what was happening.

Hikaru jumped to his conclusion first. "Stop doing that!"

The younger twin thrust up again with a devilish smirk. "What am I doing? All I'm doing is trying to get up." Kaoru paused, the smirk dropped from his face and a slightly terrified one took it's place. "Let me up and I'll stop. Hikaru, I really think I'm about to do something that..."

"You gonna cum already?" Hikaru teased. "Who has no self-control now?"

"Let me up! I'm not saying it again, Hikaru."

"I said, apologize first!"

"Like hell! You finish in like a minute! I bet you only get two strokes in before you're done!"

"Shut up! That only happened once, and I bet you're no better!"

"What were you thinking about? I bet it was the new math teacher. 'She teaches my favorite subject and she's sexy'," Kaoru taunted breathlessly, mimicking Hikaru's voice.

"Her boobs sag down to the floor! I bet it's you who wants her. You like wrinkly grandma asses don't you, Kaoru?" Hikaru lashed back, his breathing heavy and quick.

Neither twin realized that during their argument their hips had begun to gyrate against each other. Their erections glided along their sweat slicked skin, adding their pre-cum to the mix the more the argument escalated.

"Yeah right, I'd rather take the cafeteria lady and her scary mole over a grandma ass!" Kaoru screamed.

"So you go after cougars, then?"

Their movements grew faster until both were panting with need. The spell was broken when Hikaru began to tremble. He closed his eyes and quickly pulled back to sit on Kaoru's lap and work on his erection instead. His mouth fell open to let out small grunts and groans of satisfaction as he coaxed his body to relieve him of the tension they'd created. Underneath him Kaoru seemed to be in no better condition. The second Hikaru's weight was off his upper body and wrists his hand shot down to pump himself in a frenzied haste. Kaoru writhed and twisted below Hikaru as he let out small, almost feminine sounding, moans.

"Y-You're smaller than me, Kaoru," Hikaru managed between his attempts to suck in the air that his lungs refused to take in. "I-I bet I'm about a half-inch bigger."

Kaoru's hips moved up to thrust into his own hand. His own body was trembling now and the organ throbbing violently between his thighs now had a steady flow of pre-cum dripping onto his groin and hand.

"Liar," Kaoru groaned. His eyes fluttered, threatening to roll to the back of his head. "W-We're the same size. Plus, even if I were smaller I'm still thicker than you, _and_ you're forgetting that we're fifteen. I'm still growing. You'll be the one that's smaller soon."

Hikaru practically fell down on his twin to curl his fingers in Kaoru's hair and smash their lips together. When the younger of the two parted his lips their tongues engaged in an awkward, slobbery battle. Kaoru whimpered into Hikaru's mouth and removed his hand from himself to wrap his arms around his brother. He hugged his body close to his own causing their sweaty skin to stick to each other. He took this moment to move a hand lower and boldly squeeze Hikaru's pale ass. This earned him a jolt from the boy on top of him and then a moan of approval.

"Again, Kaoru."

Kaoru was all too happy to oblige. He let out a hybrid chuckle that teetered on the edge of amusement and arousal. "You're disgusting, Hikaru. You like when people touch your ass?"

Hikaru snaked a hand down to pump himself. "You're the one who did it! I didn't even have to say anything. Pervert!"

"I'm the pervert?" Kaoru asked, his voice wispy. He dug his fingernails into Hikaru's back as the fire in his lower stomach intensified.

Hikaru kissed Kaoru hard before responding with an equally airy voice. "Yeah, you're the pervert."

When Hikaru's hand began to pump himself faster Kaoru quickly steadied it, uncaring of the disapproving glare he was shot.

"Pervert in training. You should teach me what they do."

"Perverts...touch people in places they don't want to be touched," Hikaru stated. His hand tried to sneak back down to take his erect arousal in his hand only to have Kaoru beat him.

Hikaru's hips thrust forward into the hand. "K-Kaoru!" He shuddered.

"Like this?"

The older twin nodded quickly and bit his lip so hard it turned red. His eyes squeezed shut.

"What else do they do, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked as he slowly moved his hand up and down.

Hikaru could feel Kaoru's eyes watching him, but couldn't persuade his mouth to answer. His eyes were squeezed shut tighter as the speed was increased. Kaoru was toying with him now, there was no way he couldn't see how close he was. The little asshole.

"Hikaru? I want to continue my pervert training." The mocking smile managed to make its way to be translated into Kaoru's gleeful teasing voice. He could see it despite his inability to see it. "What else do they do?"

He was hyperventilating now in his attempts to stop his release.

"Hika-"

"Shut up! Kaoru!"

"Why? Gonna cum? Go ahead. I don't mind winning twice."

Kaoru cried out in pain when he felt a finger intruded and poked around inside his ass. "That HURTS, Hikaru! What are you doing?"

Even though moisture began to pool at the edges of Kaoru's eyes Hikaru didn't stop. Soon enough he stopped to stare at the hole in confusion. "Where is it...The health teacher said...it's supposed to be..."

Kaoru was all too relieved when the invading finger was removed. Hikaru looked disappointed, but not being in pain trumped caring about that. The realization after the pain dulled was enough to make Kaoru's deflated erection return to its full length and grow a deep shade of purple.

"Disappointed that can't find my prostate?" Kaoru laughed.

It would have been more amusing if it weren't for the fact that he was beginning to squirm on the floor and pant with such a wanton need. His hands retracted from Hikaru's length to claw at the floor underneath him and then ball them into tight fists. "Were you...trying to...to..." He gasped and arched over the floor as a wave coursed through him.

Hikaru could only watch with amusement. The ignored heated flesh between his legs throbbed. He would have listened to it, but that would only bring him another loss when a win was so close in his reach. "Trying to what, Kaoru?" He watched Kaoru's face scrunch up as though he were in pain. "Too turned on to talk? Now you know how it feels. Cheater. You can't just jack me off and not do it to yourself too. Of course I'm going to cum before you if you do that!"

He grew more amused when one of Kaoru's balled fists flew to be stuffed into this mouth. That, combined with the increased trembling of his twin's body made him push all the more.

"So, what was I trying to do when I was fingering your ass, Kaoru? Tell me. Better yet, give me a hint on how to find it."

Kaoru took in a few gasping breaths around his fist, chest heaving, before lowering it. "It's...I think it's a little further back. If you wanted to-"

"Make you cum just from my finger rubbing against it?"

The squirming underneath Hikaru grew more urgent. "Hikaru, I don't think it's...possible...to..." Kaoru's whimpering clarified what he already knew. Just a little bit of a push, but Kaoru managed to push himself on his own. "To make me...c-cu-"

Kaoru's fist was quickly thrust back into his mouth and bitten as body tensed and arched up. Hikaru jumped back just in time to avoid being splashed with his brother's pent up release.

"I win." He grinned.

"Fuck you," Kaoru growled, but the way his body still shook from his high made his curse more of a joke.

Hikaru shook his head quickly in denial. "No way! I'm not putting my dick in your ass. It's probably disgusting in there." He heard Kaoru scoff in offense at his comment. "I'm surprised I even stuck a finger in! I have to wash my hands for a day now."

"Hikaru!" Kaoru pushed his brother off him roughly, wincing at his now stiff and aching back. "No one asked you to do it. It's your own stupid fault."

"I needed to win!" Hikaru shouted in defense.

"So you stick your finger up my ass?" Kaoru snapped back. "Just...Hikaru stop talking. It's already embarrassing enough that I lost. Can we not talk about where your finger was?"

When Kaoru didn't get another snide comment from his twin he turned to face his other half. Hikaru's erection was still standing proud and not showing any signs of going down any time soon, and yet Hikaru sat there as if he were confused on what to do with it. With a roll of his eyes Kaoru moved closer to Hikaru and wrapped his hand around it to do the work for him.

"I wouldn't have cared if you finished, Hikaru. Just because I got off doesn't mean you have to find somewhere else to take care of yourself."

It only took a handful of tugs for Hikaru to grow tense and still Kaoru's hand. He curled in on himself and let out a guttural groan. His erection pulsed hard and then his release shot out to coat the hands around it. Once Hikaru's trembling came to a halt and he let Kaoru's hand fall free of his grip, and straightened. Kaoru's smiling face greeted him. The irritated tension that had been in the air had vanished, returning them to the close-knit brothers they were before.

"That was kind of fun. I mean, I don't want it to be a habit though. I said a ton of things that I really didn't mean." Hikaru nodded, agreeing with Kaoru.

"Yeah...me too. Although..." Kaoru looked at Hikaru with a frown, suspecting the worst to come next. "You really are a pervert."

Kaoru slapped a hand to his head.

"You really are!" Hikaru held up his hands in defense as he explained. "This whole porn watching thing was your idea, you're the one who started humping me, and you kept molesting my ass."

"You molested my ass worse. I think that beats out everything I did, Hikaru."

Said twin's mouth clamped shut.

Kaoru continued, "And I think it was _you_ who started humping _me_! You were also the one who...What's wrong?"

Hikaru turned a disgusted frown to Kaoru as he sped to the bathroom. "You reminded me that I need to scrub my hands clean. I don't want to mistakenly put your ass finger near my face."

"...My ass is _clean,_ Hikaru! I took a shower this morning!"

"Tell that to my poor finger."

* * *

><p><em>This idea was created with the help of <strong>Lover's Revenge<strong>. I just NOW got around to writing it though. Inspiration hit suddenly. _

_You know I've always wondered why in first time sexy tiem fics they aren't weirded out in the least about putting something of theirs in an area that is one of the dirtiest places. Much too willing to do it, I'd think they'd be hella hesitation. Thus the section about it. It was fun to write a brotherly spat between them._

_As always reviews appreciated or drop me a line via PM. I love getting both! Also, if you read my other chaptered fics, I have a poll up. Vote for which you want to see updated the fastest. You get TWO votes. So, go ahead and let me know plz.  
><em>


End file.
